


bouquet

by GalacticGoldfish



Series: lovers destiny [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flowers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Prompt Fic, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: a collection of prompts as chosen by my friends on twitter! if you'd like to see the prompts and choose one yourself please go to @/catboyjaskier to check it out! thanks!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: lovers destiny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. prompt 56: it brings out your eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 56: it brings out your eyes

Spring had come finally and the pair was on the road once more. There was no silence on the way between Jaskier and the sound of birds in the air. In Geralt's mind it was as if they were trying to have some sort of competition to see who could chatter the most. Or sing the loudest in some cases. It didn't bother him though it did make concentrating on the road ahead a little more difficult. He wouldn't be able to hear an enemy at this rate even if they were on their heels. But at least Jaskier would be able and content to sing his heart out until that moment came. 

He knew Jaskier was trying to goad him into saying something when the bard linked their arms together. Pretty as a peach and just as sweet in Geralt's mind. Not that he could be bothered to say anything about it. The clothes were new he noticed. A soft blue color that couldn't compare to a real one. Jaskier had taken to wearing the colors more and more. Ever since they'd been in the mountains together. Something Geralt had definitely noticed. He only knew what color it was through Jaskier's rigid training of it. Him calling it a 'funny shade of purpleish blue' had gotten him a scolding he didn't soon want to repeat. 

Jaskier never told him it was because of the song that Geralt sang to awaken him. He felt a small special bond with the color and felt as though it was perfect for their beginning again. He'd also never told Geralt that he'd taken the song out of his performance list, both public and personal. It had a new meaning to him that he didn't want to give to anyone else. No matter how badly he wanted to take them to bed. It felt as though it actually meant something now rather than just pretty words. He would treasure it always. Just like the color lavender blue. 

As it was spring there were many flowers blooming. Beginning their lives anew in order to brighten the world. It was one of Jaskier's favorite things to see. He stopped for a moment, noticing something on the side of the hunting path they were traveling. A small flower that had bloomed nearly as beautifully as he had. Gently Jaskier plucked it, silently thanking it for its service and turning back to Geralt. Tucking the small sprig of lavender behind Geralt's ear made him smile. And even if the witcher didn't show it the gesture warmed his heart as well. He liked when Jaskier was soft with him like this. Treating him as he would any of his other lovers.

**"What's this for?"**

**"It brings out your eyes."**

**"Not nearly as well as you do."**

Without hesitation the pair leaned in for a kiss. Geralt leaning down slightly and Jaskier lifting up. It was going to be a very happy spring.


	2. PROMPT 37: Can I Kiss You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me as i push the age rating up from general audiences to mature because whoops.

Jaskier had never been afraid of Geralt. Not even when his face did whatever it did when he drank those disgusting looking potions. Not even when he was soaked from head to toe in blood and sweat. When his face contorted into that of what could have been confused with that of a madman's when he let out a battle cry. Nothing about Geralt scared him. That's why he wasn't exactly surprised that he wanted to kiss him in such a state. Darkened eyes and paled skin. Visible veins that ran through his face and hands as it looked like black blood was flowing through his body. 

There was something attractive about those wild gold eyes peering at him like that. So as Geralt stood there, his swords being sheathed as his breathing started to even out, Jaskier could only think about one thing. Kissing him. Yennefer had done it for sure and she had survived whatever toxins were in those potions. Perhaps because she barely qualified as a human being on her best of days but that wasn't the point. If she could do it then surely so could he. He knew some of their best sex was after he'd consumed those things and he himself wasn't one to miss out on a new experience. 

**"Can I kiss you?"**

The question shocked Geralt considering he looked less than human at the moment. His face covered in blood and coming down from the potion high that usually caused so many issues. He'd never expected Jaskier to ask to kiss him when he was like this. Especially considering he wasn't exactly sure all of the ingredients were exactly safe for humans. But it had probably dissipated enough in his mouth to be safe for the bard. And if not he had ingredients to fix that in his pack. He could worry about the details later. It had been a long time since he'd kissed like this.

Not waiting to answer Jaskier he quickly closed the distance between them. Grabbing the bard's waist and pulling him close as their lips locked together in a swelling kiss. Geralt's grip was tighter than usual. His lips seeking Jaskier's with more urgency than they had when they'd traded kisses earlier in the day. Both of their breathing grew heavier as Jaskier kissed him back. Hands winding up to the witcher's hair as he began to run his fingers through the silver locks. Tangling his them in the strands he pulled ever so slightly. 

Just enough to pull a growl from Geralt's lips onto his. Jaskier didn't notice the blood getting onto his clothes as Geralt began to pull them off. He didn't notice that they were in the middle of what had just been a war zone between Geralt and the beast they had come here to slay. The only thing the bard noticed was the feeling of Geralt's lips on his neck, mixing between kissing and teeth not quite gently pulling at his skin. These were the only things he needed as he reminded himself to as Geralt if he could kiss him more often.


	3. PROMPT 87: I Saved You A Seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 87: i saved you a seat

The inn was crowded. Both with people here to listen to Jaskier sing and people here to crowd around the witcher and try to see if they could best him at anything. Or to see if the could look at whatever had been skulking around their barn. Or to fix whatever imaginary monster had been groaning in the woods at night. But for once Geralt was not here looking for work. Merely to listen to Jaskier sing and a room for the night. All the work could wait until the morning. That of course didn't stop him from drinking and being challenged to drinking contests. It wasn't work just simply a way to make a few extra coins while Jaskier sang his heart out. 

The bard was a mixture of both surprised and not when he found Geralt surrounded by men who looked like they'd seen better days. Still enough of them were loud and rowdy to have filled the table and trying to goad his witcher into yet another drink. It was rare to see Geralt drunk considering his tolerance but that was how Jaskier found him. If he could blush his face would have been a ruddy red Jaskier wagered with himself. But none the less the grin on his face was enough to send tingles down his spine. It was a half grin as Geralt stared at him from across the table. Sharp teeth and eyes that seemed to be undressing him as he stood. Not that Jaskier minded,

What he minded was that the table was full of other men who seemed to have no intention of leaving. And far be it from him to pull Geralt away from his games that gained him some extra coin for their suppers. Still Jaskier's lips drew into a small pout as he realized he would have to find another place to sit. Not that it would be easy. He'd drawn plenty of a crowd. Not to be one to curse his own talents he wondered if it would be easier to just go up to the room and wait for Geralt to be finished. Until Geralt leaned back slightly and patted his lap, eyes still intent on Jaskier. It was a bold move. One that the bard could appreciate. 

How could he possibly resist the seat of honor?

Making his way around the other men Jaskier casually draped himself over Geralt's lap. Appreciating the hand on his back and the other around his legs. It was nice to be held every once in awhile. Even if Geralt reeked of alcohol it was nothing drinking himself couldn't cure. He'd finished singing for the evening so he was free to do whatever he liked. Whoever he liked. Biting his lip he ignored the howls and cheers as he slowly ran a hand over Geralt's chest. They could be as bold as they wanted for the moment. After all, who would dare try to stop them? Sometimes loving a witcher had it's advantages after all.

He wasn't prepared for Geralt dipping him slightly, his lips meeting Jaskier's neck as he kissed it. Scraping those sharp fangs over his throat just enough to make a small mark. Pleased with himself he pulled the bard back up and seemed contented for the moment. Letting everyone know that while Jaskier sang for them all, he still belonged to Geralt at the end of the day.


	4. PROMPT 11: You Can Have My Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: You Can Have My Half

Jaskier had been pleased with himself. He'd made enough money to buy himself a treat. Sweet pastries were always the best especially when they were fresh. Especially when he had someone to share them with. What wasn't really pleasing was the fact that some fuck off had decided to run his horse through the middle of town, causing him to drop most of the pastries onto the ground. All but one. Which meant he was either about to be extremely selfish or extremely selfless in sharing it with Geralt. Of course he was going to be the latter but that wasn't the point right now. He wanted to at least pretend that he had a semblance of greed in his body when it came to sharing still.

So instead he carried the single pastry up to their inn room, at least excited to share that much with him. Geralt had been spending the day resting which was fine by him. Jaskier thought that the witcher worked too hard at the best of times and lately he had been pushing even harder. Setting aside some coin for a purpose he said was his own business and that he would tell Jaskier when he was ready. Meaning that he would tell Jaskier whenever whatever it was for was already purchased. Not that he minded. They knew how to spend their money wisely enough that the pair had enough food for now. 

Since they'd started working together things had somehow started to be even easier. While it wasn't always the best food it had been a long time since either of them had gone hungry. He found Geralt laying face down on the bed, sprawled out and flipping through a book that he'd probably found either in the inn or in one of Jaskier's bags. It made him soft to see Geralt vulnerable and relaxed like this. It made him smile to know that he didn't reach for his sword when Jaskier entered the room. Little did he know that it was because the witcher could smell him a mile off. He'd already known that's who was approaching their shared door.

**"I brought a sweet treat dear Geralt and also a pastry for us to share!"**

He set the remaining sweet on the table and prodded at one of Geralt's legs to get him up. He would drag him out of bed himself if he had to. With just a grunt from Geralt who lazily flipped another page with a small grin on his face Jaskier knew he was trying to tease and goad him. Instead of taking the bait however he simply bit into the back of Geralt's leg and pulled away quickly when the witcher yelped slightly. Jaskier didn't have sharp teeth like Geralt did but he'd still taken him by surprise. Something that was hard to do. 

**"You're persistent bard."**

Nonetheless Geralt was up now, staring down the pastry on the table hungrily. Jaskier desperately wished that he still had the rest of them so that he could give Geralt as many as he wanted. But alas they would just have to split this one. Carefully Jaskier cut it in half as Geralt took a seat at the table, eager to have his piece. But of course things always started to take a turn as soon as they got good. Grabbing the pastry it was a little looser than Geralt would have liked. Much looser than he should have been eating it with his hands for that was for sure. 

So it slipped to the floor quite easily. With just Geralt and Jaskier to sit and stare at it for a moment. Geralt looked devastated as though someone had intentionally slapped it from his hands or perhaps killed his puppy. And that broke Jaskier's heart. While he'd been looking forward to the pastry it seemed that it was going to be a highlight of the day for Geralt. Of course Jaskier couldn't let this slide.

**"You can have my half."**

**"I'm not going to take your half of it Jaskier..."**

**"You don't have to worry, this wasn't the only one I bought."**

While that was technically true it was going to be the only one he got to eat... But he didn't want to deny Geralt something he was looking forward to. Instead of arguing though Geralt simply split the half in half once more. He wasn't going to take from Jaskier either. They could share in everything they had, even if it was just one fourth of a pastry each.


End file.
